


"I'm Telling You, I'm Haunted!"

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Spooky, spoopy season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Richie is convinced he's haunted, and Eddie is convinced he's played a Halloween prank on him.





	"I'm Telling You, I'm Haunted!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt via Tumblr: "I'm telling you, I'm haunted!"

Richie Tozier sat on his tiny single bed, for once actually being productive and doing his math homework. Well, trying to do his math homework, anyway. One hand was tangled in his mess of curls, clutching at the locks each time he struggled to figure out an equation, whilst the other held tightly onto the ballpoint pen he was using to draw small doodles in the margins of his page. 

 

Though he knew he was definitely capable of solving every single one of these problems, his head felt so foggy and the phone on his bedside table was calling out for him to use it as a distraction. And it wasn’t long before he answered, grabbing the device in his hands and hitting the home button to see several texts from Eddie, all with questions about the same math work that Richie was attempting to do. 

As Richie’s finger was hovering over the call button on Eddie’s contact, something caught his eye in the corner of the room. He looked up quickly to see his journal, which previously was closed and placed neatly on his desk, now sitting in the middle of the room, open to the page he was last writing on. 

Richie stared at it, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open in shock. He continued in that state for another few minutes until his phone vibrating in his hand pulled him out of it. He quickly flicked his finger across the bottom of the screen to answer the call and whispered, “Hello?”

“Richie? Why are you so quiet?” It was Eddie, and upon hearing how loud his voice was, Richie repeatedly shushed him. 

“My journal just flew off my desk and into the middle of the room. I’m trying to suss it out,” Richie replied. 

“Wait, it what?!” 

“Eddie, don’t say a word,” Richie said slowly, his voice still a whisper. He carefully got up from his bed with the phone still pressed firmly against his ear, and tip-toed across to where the journal lay. Though as he leant down to pick it up, he heard a crash come from his bed. He whipped his head around to see his math books and pen thrown onto the floor just in front of his bedroom door. 

“Rich, what’s going on?” Eddie said gently, trying not to startle his boyfriend. 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy, Eds. But I think I’m haunted.” Richie whispered. He put the journal right in the middle of his desk, then walked over to collect his homework from the ground. 

“What the hell are you on about?” 

“My homework was on my bed and… That flew into the middle of the room too.” 

“Are you messing with me right now? Is that what this is – another classic Richie Tozier prank?” Eddie chuckled. 

“Just – argh. Just come over. Quick.”

Richie instantly hung up the phone and chucked it onto his bedside table, then put his homework back on his bed. He stared at the spot where it had landed on the ground, then back up to where it was currently sitting in front of him on the bed, and as he was about to begin thinking out loud, he watched as his phone fell from the bedside table and rolled continuously out of his door and into the hallway, landing screen up. 

Richie furrowed his eyebrows, nothing but pure confusion taking over his features as he looked between the phone, his homework and his journal. He shoved his homework into the wall his bed was pressed up against and got up from the bed once again, this time to trek across the room and into the hallway to retrieve his mobile. He stared at it for a second before picking it up and walking downstairs. He had a theory in his head of why his things were randomly ending up on his bedroom floor, so he went to the one place he knew Maggie and Went would be at 6pm on a Saturday afternoon.

Richie gripped onto the door frame and swung himself into the living room where both of his parents were sat on the old and worn couch watching the evening news. 

“Guys, are you playing loud music or something?” He asked as he shoved his phone into his back pocket. 

“No, Rich. It’s just the news.” His mother said as she pointed to the tv, her tone laced with confusion. 

“You’re not stomping around or, like, doing anything that will make the house shake?”

“What? No? Of course not!”

Richie let out a huff. He was almost hoping it was his parents causing a racket. At least that would explain it. He spun around and began making his way to the kitchen, but as he thought about what else it could be, the doorbell was ringing. 

Richie rushed over and opened it quickly, not saying a word as he grabbed Eddie’s hand and dragged him up the stairs and into his room. 

“Richie, slow down!” Eddie said as they walked through the doorway. He looked around the room and the journal and homework were back in the same spots on the floor, and Richie let out a loud gasp. 

“I picked those up when we were on the phone, Eds. I swear I picked them up.”

Eddie stared at Richie in complete disbelief as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. 

“I’ve gotta say, Richie. This has to be one of your worst pranks.” Eddie said as he let out a huff. “You got me! Happy Halloween!” He began to turn and walk out the door when Richie grabbed his elbow. 

“Hey, it’s the truth! I’m telling you, I’m haunted!” 

Richie quickly picked up the items scattered on the floor and pushed them to the very back corner of his bed, right where the corner of the walls meet, too scared to keep things even half a meter from the edge. As he stood back up, however, his phone came tumbling out of his pocket and back to the same exact spot in the middle of the hallway.

This time Eddie watched in shock as it rolled so far across Richie’s bedroom and landed with the screen facing up. “What the heck?” He whispered. “Maybe you are haunted?” 

“I told you!”


End file.
